


boxes covered with dust and filled with love

by mingcat



Series: bokuaka week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BoKuroo Week 2020, BokuAka Week, College, Day 2, Getting Together, M/M, Moving In Together, Mutual Pining, Roommates, kurotsuki if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingcat/pseuds/mingcat
Summary: day 2 : mutual pining, roommates, moving in, college
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bokuaka week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857703
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	boxes covered with dust and filled with love

**Author's Note:**

> day 2, lezzgooo

The static of the speaker had Akaashi asking Kuroo to repeat himself.

"I said," the amused voice of Kuroo spoke through the speaker, "now that you and that annoying owl are moving in together, are you finally gonna confess?"

Akaashi let out a loud sigh for the older to hear as he stopped at a red light on the way to the apartment he would share with Bokuto. It was pretty good for a cheap place, the fact that it was only a 15 minute walk to his campus made it all the more better. "I've told you once and I'll tell you again, I am not going to confess to Bokuto-san."

Kuroo audibly clicked his tongue. "Yeah, that's why all your little love letters are collecting dust right now, huh?"

"That is why I refuse to ever get drunk around you, Kuroo-san." Kuroo chuckled at the annoyed tone. Akaashi stepped on the gas as the light finally turned green. "If it helps, I heard about the letters from a drunk Tsukki first before drunk you blurted it out."

"That did not help your case at all. I'm also telling Kei you snitched on him."

"O-oi, c'mon, I literally just got him to forgive me for breaking his Little Foot figurine!"

"My condolences. Goodbye, Kuroo-san."

"Akaashi-!" beep beep. Akaashi allowed himself a small smirk as he turned into the small drive of his new apartment, cheeks already heating at the sight of Bokuto sitting by the stairs with his usual wide grin and waving his arms wildly. Akaashi chuckled beneath his breath as he turned off the engine and stepped out of the car only to be pulled into a tight and warm hug.

"Akaashi! You're finally here!"

Akaashi grunted as he loosely hugged the older back. "Thank you again for letting me stay here, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto chuckled loudly as he held Akaashi at arms length by his shoulders. "Hey, hey, I told you to stop thanking me. Now c'mon, we gotta get you settled in before dinner."

And so the two set forth with taking in the last few boxes in Akaashi's car into the apartment, exchanging light hearted banter as they went about as well as classes and training. Bokuto talked about the new workout routine he was doing, basically coercing Akaashi to do it along with him.

"Hey, Ji."

Akaashi gently placed the last box down by the front door and turned to where Bokuto leaned against the back of the sofa in the living room. there weren't any dividers between the kitchen and the living room other than the hallway that lead to the rooms and the single bathroom. It was a fairly average sized apartment, but it had all the necessities, plus a little more.

"Yes, Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto regarded him with a curious look. "Are you gonna try out for the uni team?"

Akaashi startled, confused. "I thought we've already discussed that I would?"

Bokuto chuckled, waving a hand. "Yeah, yeah, just wanted to make sure." he let out a sigh, wistful look on his face as he looked to the ceiling.

"What is it, Kou?" Akaashi said softly as he approached the older and stood in front of him, slightly between his parted legs. Bokuto let out another sigh as he pouted his lips, looking up at Akaashi with wide owlish eyes. Akaashi barely stopped himself from letting out a lovesick sigh.

"I miss being on the same team as you, Jiji. Your tosses were always the best." the older whined. Akaashi cursed his heart for skipping a beat. he stepped over Bokuto's legs to sit beside him on top of the couch. "But you're playing pro, your new setter must be a lot better than me."

Bokuto inclined his head and stared at Akaashi for a while, eyes unreadable. "It's never like your tosses."

Akaashi could almost hear the unspoken continuation of ' _it's never like you_ ', but he shoved his traitorous heart aside like he always did. They stayed like that, side by side, their knees touching and fingers only inches apart. Suddenly it felt like the air around them thickened with that same feeling they felt whenever they were alone. It wasn't as unbearable as before, not until... that night.

The memory of then had Akaashi clearing his throat and standing up, albeit a bit tensely. He didn't face the oder as he spoke. "Yes, well, that's life." and then he walked off to bring the remaining boxes into his room.

Had he stayed a little longer, he might've heard Bokuto mumble beneath his breath, "Life without you is super boring, though."

* * *

Akaashi was on his last two boxes, Bokuto helping with one. It was relatively quiet besides the [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/6gr1b9QdhEkAfGbq07dBSf?si=-m-Tv3l5TLG3-9fWT8zTDQ) playing through the younger's bluetooth speaker. Akaashi was just about to put aside his binders when Bokuto spoke up.

"Hey, Keiji?" Bokuto's voice was soft, strained, a little bit breathless.

"Yes, Bokuto-san?"

A beat of silence.

"Why did you never tell me you were in love with me?"

Akaashi had three moments wherein he regretted his decisions;

One, was when he didn't accept the early admission to Fukurodani.

_He watched the handsome boy with golden eyes and spiky white-grey hair pass by him, talking loudly to who seemed to be his teammates as he walked beside his mother to head back to their car after talking to the dean about Akaashi's early admittance._

_Climbing into the car, he felt the first tendril of doubt and regret tug at him as he heard the golden eyed boy let out a boisterous laugh that he thought was melodious in its own right and way._

Two, was when he didn't join Konoha and the rest to visit Bokuto at one of his pro-league practices.

_"Are you sure? We could wait for you, I'm sure Bokuto wouldn't mind. He'd probably like that, actually."_

_He shook his head with an apologetic smile at Konoha, slinging his bag higher up on his shoulder. "I have a paper to finish and submit. Just, uh, tell Bokuto-san I'm sorry I couldn't make it and that I know he's going to do well."_

_Konoha and rest of the team who had free time and wanted to see their old ace looked at Akaashi with pity in their eyes. "Okay, then. Bye Akaashi, hope you finish your paper."_

_"Safe travels, all of you."_

_Later that night, well, morning, Akaashi looks away from the screen of his laptop to glance at the new messages on his phone._

**_Bokuto-san: you weren't there : <_ **

**_Bokuto-san: I miss you JIji :' <_ **

**_Bokuto-san: hope you're doing well!!_ **

**_Bokuto-san: goodluck!!! text me back soon_ **

**_Bokuto-san: and don't forget to sleep and rest this time >:(_ **

And Three, was when he allowed himself to be dragged by Bokuto to one of Kuroo's parties, got drunk, and impulsively kissed Bokuto on the cheek.

_Bokuto laughed loudly as a dopey smiling Akaashi wobbled over to where he was by the swings out in the backyard. "Got a little bit too drunk there, Jiji." he teased as he shot out an arm to steady the younger and help him onto the swing beside the one he was one. Akaashi grumbled as he settled down, clinging onto the chain with both hands and leaning his cheek against them, smushing it. Bokuto chuckled at the sight._

_"Bokuto-san~" Akaashi whined, a pout on his lips. A rare sight, truly._

_Bokuto snickered as he poked at Akaashi's puffed cheeks. "Yes, little Keiji?"_

_Akaashi squinted up at him, which was quite unnecessary really since there was a light post right over them. "Do you think owls mate for life?"_

_"Owls, huh," Bokuto was beyond amused._

_The younger comically nodded his head, face completely serious. "Yeah, d'you think they mate for life?"_

_Bokuto hummed, admiring the way the younger's hair stayed soft and fluffy despite the humidity of the place and all the moving around he's been doing. "I don't know. Maybe."_

_Akaashi gave him an awestruck look that had Bokuto letting out another loud laugh. "Wow, for life. Thay would mean, like, forever ever!"_

_"Yes, Ji, I believe that is what for life means."_

_But then the pout was back on his lips. "But what if one of them dies? Or if they both do?"_

_Bokuto hummed, glancing at the stars and then back at the other. "I'd say they'd find a way to stay together." His voice was uncharacteristically soft. Akaashi frowned, opening his mouth to say something when Tsukishima called out for him, asking for help. Akaashi stumbled to his feet. Suddenly, he crouched to peck Bokuto on the cheek and bid farewell, hobbling off to where Tsukishima and Kuroo were by the back porch. Bokuto was left at the swing, stunned and red in the face._

_(And then Akaashi proceeded to babble to Kuroo about the love letters he would write for but never give to the older, but that's another story.)_

That moment would make the fourth, where he let Bokuto filter through the box that held those damned letters.

He watched on, frozen and wide eyed, as Bokuto held an open letter in one hand and rest of them in the other.

As if in slow motion, Bokuto turned to him with tears lining his eyes. Akaashi could feel the sting in his eyes as well.

"Bo-" he choked up. "Bokuto-san, I can explain."

The older let out a laugh in disbelief, eyes going back to the letter he held in his shaking hands. Akaashi recognized that certain letter, it was the one he had written the exact night he realized he was in love with the older.

"I believe this is explanation enough."

"I, I wanted to, I couldn't, I didn't," Akaashi gripped his head in his hands, groaning as the tears finally collapsed.

"4 years," Bokuto whispered as he stood, the letters falling back into the box they came from. "4 years and not once did you ever tell me you were in love with me?"

The accusatory tone in which he spoke made Akaashi break.

"Yes, okay?! I was in love with you for 4 years. Every time we were together all I wanted was to hold your hand and kiss you and everything! What was I supposed to do? Tell you and ruin everything?!"

Suddenly Bokuto was grabbing his wrists to pull his hands away from his face, their proximity barely an inch, and then he was growling, " _Yes_ , you should've ruined us."

Before Akaashi could yell back, Bokuto was bringing him closer and kissing him, harshly.

It was intense, crackling with lighting and fire and ice. It was all consuming. It was soul tearing. It was heartbreaking.

Akaashi was the first to pull away, breathing heavily and looking up into gleaming golden orbs. "You ruined us." His voice was airy but teasing. Bokuto grinned, gripping tighter onto the younger's hips. He leaned closer to where when he talked, his lips dragged against the other's. "And I'll do it all over again."

"Then ruin _me_."

Bokuto grinned wider and dove in, softer than before, but no less passionate.

It took them over half an hour to stop making out and to finally talk things through. Akaashi fell asleep on a new futon with freshly washed blankets, new pillows, and the man of dreams and love of his life wrapped around him.

And when they woke up the next morning, Akaashi finally gave all of his love letters to his _boyfriend_. All 405 of them.

* * *

"So," Kuroo's cheshire cat smirk was infuriating, even through the screen of a phone.

"If you tell me 'I told you so', I'm telling Kei that you accidentally flushed his turtle and that it didn't run away."

"YOU FLUSHED MR. CRITTER DOWN THE TOILET?!"

Akaashi grinned at the pale face of the older man and waved goodbye, pressing 'end vidcall' the exact moment Tsukishima launched himself and all his wrath on the man.

Bokuto laughed gleefully before leaning down for a kiss, Akaashi humming happily.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on cc @ wutheringguk or twt @ bubblykawa <3


End file.
